Entre Leões
by Nynaah Black
Summary: Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, Córmac McLaggen, Ron Weasley, Víctor Krum... Muitas opções mas só um será o escolhido. Qual será? Já dá pra adivinhar? Não, isso só o tempo nos dirá. Ficou curioso? É só ler!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Aquele filme.**

Pov. Hermione

Nós estávamos na Toca, eu Harry e quase todos os Weasley.

Ginny e eu estávamos no quarto dela vendo filmes românticos, sozinhas, pois com os meninos víamos apenas filmes de terror, ação e comédia.

Levei meu DVD, minha TV e alguns filmes para passar as férias, foi um pouco difícil, mas eu consegui ensinar a todos como mexer nos aparelhos.

Aos soluços, colocamos outro filme, quando ouvimos um CREC, os gêmeos, pensei. Estava certa.

- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou George com a varinha em punho.

- Ouvimos os seus soluços lá do nosso quarto - disse Fred também com a varinha em punho.

- Estamos - respondeu Ginny.

- Estamos vendo uns filmes de romance - eu disse.

- Pensamos que haviam entrado alguns explosivins... - disse George.

- Ou fadas mordentes - completou Fred.

- Mas já que não é nada, já estamos de saída - disse George.

- Oh, mas não nos dão nem a honra de suas presenças? - perguntei sarcástica.

- Não queremos incomodar - respondeu George

- Queremos sim - disse Fred - quero ver o que elas vêem longe da gente.

- Por mim... - falou Ginny.

- Acomodem-se garotos - eu falei para os gêmeos.

- OK - eles responderam em uníssono. Eu ri, sempre achei fofo quando eles falavam juntos.

Fred atravessou o quarto e sentou ao meu lado, George o olho intrigado, afinal havia lugar ao lado de Ginny já que George não havia sentado ainda. Fred se deitou e olhou pra mim perguntando:

- Que filme iremos ver?

- Não sei respondi.

- Vamos ver Lagoa Azul - disse Ginny.

- Ah... Tá - falou George.

Ginny deitou-se no peito de George, eu queria que Rony estivesse do meu lado e não Fred.

No meio do filme eu e Ginny já éramos duas cachoeiras com pernas e braços, ela se aconchegou mais nos braços de George, e eu olhei para Fred, ele me olhava com um sorriso torto.

"Meu Merlin, como ele é bonito" falou minha consciência.

"Que é isso consciência, eu amo o Rony e só tenho olhas para ele" respondi para ela.

Fred me abraçou, senti meu coração acelerar.

"Mas que porra é essa? Desde quando meu coração acelera quando um dos gêmeos me abraça?"

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, um choque percorreu meu corpo.

"Nossa que corpo" disse minha linda consciência.

"Se eu fosse você largava o Rony e ficava com o Fred..."

"Cala a boca consciência"

"Ué Hermione, o Rony joga quadribol a 2 anos e não tem esse corpo de modelo"

"Porque será né? Acho que é por que o Fred joga a 5 anos"

" E esses 5 anos fizeram bem pro senhor-modelo-da-Calvin-Klein Weasley"

"Olha, se você falar mais uma dessas besteiras eu juro que lanço um Avada Kedav...". Não consegui terminar, pois ouvi a Ginny dizer:

- Mano obrigado por existir, eu te amo muitão, viu?

- Eu te amo mais maninha - George respondeu.

- E eu não ganho uma declaração também?- perguntou Fred, em uma fingida tristeza.

- Own, também te amo Fred - disse ela - só não vou ai porque você ta ocupado, agarrado com a Mione.

Eu a fuzilei com o olhar.

- É mesmo se a Angel descobre ela lança um Avada em vocês dois, né Feorge?- falou George.

-Acontece que a Angelina não é mais minha namorada e ela também não vai descobrir Gred - disse Fred -, e a Mione é só minha amiga.

De alguma maneira essa frase me atingiu.

- Amiga sei... - disse George.

- Cala a boca George - me pronunciei pela primeira vez.

- Garotas, sabiam que o Lee vai vir pra cá amanha de manha? - perguntou Fred, obviamente querendo mudar de assunto.

-Sério? – perguntei - adoro quando ele vê pra cá. Ele vai ser cobaia de alguma experiência para as Gemialidades?

- Sim - os dois responderam.

- E quanto ele vai ganhar? - perguntei.

- Ainda não combinamos, depende do que acontecer... – foi George quem me respondeu.

- Ah ta, em caso de morte o que acontece? - perguntei rindo.

- Não pensamos tão longe assim... – George me respondeu.

- OK, OK, já sabemos que o Lee vai vir pra cá e que ele pode morrer, mas, por favor, vamos prestar atenção no filme? - Ginny falou.

- Claro - respondi.

George olhou para Fred e falou descaradamente:

- Fred se eu fosse você cuidaria o Lee em? Pelo que percebi a Mione tá bem interessada nele, e se você não cuidar vai acabar perdendo mais uma.

- Cala a boca George - eu e Fred dissemos juntos.

- Se bem que a Mione combina mais com você né? Até falando juntos já estão.

- George dá pra ficar quieto? - perguntou Ginny - to tentando prestar atenção no que eles dizem. Deixa o casal em paz, por favor?

Fuzilei-a com o olhar novamente e ela me lançou o temido sorriso Weasley.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Constrangimento e uma quase nova paixão.

Terminamos o filme, Fred e Jorge estão rindo de nós.

Fred me abraçou mais forte e sussurrou no meu ouvido (o que me deu arrepios, meu Merlin o que você ta fazendo comigo?):

- É só um filme não é real.

- Eu sei- respondi.

- Então por que você ta chorando assim?

- Porque eu to pensando no... - merda, merda, merdaaa, Merlin eu quase falei é sério você me odeia né?

- Pensando em quem Mi?- Gina sua araramboia, você sabe pra que perguntar?

- Gina minha querida... Em quem você acha que ela ta pensando?- como o Jorge descobriu que é o Rony?- é obvio que ela esta pensando em você né Fredoca?- suspirei aliviada.

- Ah... Morre Jorge- falei.

- Quem dera- falou Fred em um baixíssimo sussurro que eu acho que não era pra eu ouvir e... "Cumequié? Que foi que o modelo da Calvin Klein falou?" "Ai consciência, foi só impressão sua por que o deus grego, quer dizer... o Fred, não falou nada... eu acho..." "Haaa, viu ele pensa em você tanto quanto você pensa nele".

Nós acabamos dormindo assim, eu com Fred e Gina com Jorge [N/A: Gentee, não rolou nada ainda...]. Só não sei quem foi a viva alma que nos cobriu, sei lá suspeito que tenha sido o Harry.

Acordei, Rony emburrado e Harry se dobrando de rir, mas a pergunta é: Por quê?

Ah eu não acredito, eu não to nessa posição constrangedora, OMG eu to dormindo "de conchinha" com Frederick Weasley. Tentei acordá-lo, mas isso só piorou porque ele me puxou mais para perto.

- O que é isso?- me pergunta um Rony vermelho da cor dos cabelos- essa posição ta estranha para pessoas que até um mês atrás nem se falavam direito.

- Impressão minha ou o Roniquinho ta com ciúmes?- olha Gina quem dera viu?

- Bom, pelo menos o Fred ouviu meus conselhos, segurou a Mione antes mesmo de o Lino chegar.

Nesse exato momento eu ouço um CREC e Lino aparece vendo minha situação constrangedora e perguntando:

- Eu ouvi meu nome e... O que que ta acontecendo nessa casa?

- Não é nada Lino, e alguém pode fazer o favor de acordar o Fred?

Lino chegou ao ouvido de Fred e sussurrou:

- Tava boa a noite pegador?

Fred acordou preguiçosamente e viu a nossa situação. Ele me soltou e saltou da cama mais vermelho do que Rony e do que os cabelos da família Weasley. Assim que ele me soltou e eu senti a liberdade corri para ir abraçar Lino, só que eu como sou muito retardada tropecei e cai nos braços dele, nossos lábios de tocaram [N/A: foi só um selinho nada de mais entre eles ainda...], não foi por muito tempo, mas deu pra sentir seu coração descompassar, não entendi o motivo... "Mione minha linda proprietária não é obvio? Ele gosta de você, que nem o Krum, o McLaggen, o Weasley Jr. e o Weasley modelo da Calvin Klein" " Consciência, o Krum foi só uma paixonite, mas se bem que meu coração ainda acelera quando ele me escreve, o McLaggen, bom a gente só ficou uma vez, mas se bem que aquele beijo dele, o Weasley Jr. se gostasse de mim não estaria namorando a mimbulus mimbletonia loira de beleza artificial, e o Weasley modelo da Calvin Klein, é obvio que não gosta de mim, mas aqueles braços e aquele abdome e..." "Lindinha é impressão minha ou você gosta de todos eles?" " Claro que não consciência".

- Er... ãã... O-oi M-mione...

-Oi Lino- disse envergonhada sob os olhares de todos.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Sim e com você?

- Tudo ótimo, até eu fazer o teste do produto dos gêmeos, depois disso só Merlin sabe...

- Ah, que é isso Lino... Os gêmeos não vão te matar também né?

- É, então... Vamos aos testes...

- Lino é melhor você descansar você recém chegou.

- Então eu vou lá para o quarto dos gêmeos...

- Não precisa, pode ficar aqui mesmo.

- Ah, valeu mesmo Mione... Mas eu não vou incomodar?

- Claro que não Lino, eu conjuro uma cama e você dorme aqui mesmo, amanhã você faz os testes, hoje vamos nos divertir...


End file.
